This invention relates to electronic learning aids and more specifically to musical learning aids.
Until recently electronic learning aids had not been recognized for their potential in instructing the beginning learner. In the past, the electronic aids have been used primarily at the upper educational levels to provide contact with electronics so as to generate a familiarity with their capabilities prior to the entry of the students into the job market.
More recently the electronic learning aids have been utilized at all age levels so as to provide an interactive environment in which the student paces himself and thereby encounters the to-be-learned material at a comfortable pace. Once the material has been adequately learned, to the satisfaction of the student, the student operator progresses to the next level of difficulty at his speed. This mode of operation eliminates the need for constant surveillance and monitoring by an educational instructor, and allows the student to interact with the material in a secure environment since he does not run the risk of peer pressure or instructor scrutiny.
The electronic learning aids have generally focused upon the reading, writing, and arithmetic sides of the learning process. Examples of these learning aids are the "Speak & Spell".TM. electronic learning aid and the "Speak & Math".TM. electronic learning aid, both manufactured by Texas Instruments Incorporated of Dallas, Texas. These devices audibly communicate to the operator a prompting message to which the operator responds via a keyboard. This response is analyzed as to its correctness relative to the prompting message and an appropriate set of instructions is then obtained; thereafter, the machine again audibly communicates to the operator either a positive reinforcement, when a correct answer has been given, or an informational message informing the operator of the correct answer. In this fashion the electronic learning aid has taken the place of the human instructor; a problem is given, a solution is attempted, and the solution is checked as to its accuracy. Advantages of the electronic learning aid are that it has an unlimited patience with the student and proceeds at a pace desired by the student.
The process of the student responding to a posed question establishes a good ability to respond to definite questions, but this technique alone does not create a depth of understanding. Similarly, a knowledge of reading, writing and arithmetic although necessary in the modern world does not encompass other desirable skills; skills in the arts are equally important to develop.